Sa'abkan
'Sa'abkan '''is one of the villains who appeared in Chris Heimerdinger's ''Tennis Shoes Adventure Series. He serves as a supporting protagonist in Kingdoms and Conquerors ''before becoming one of the two main antagonists (alongside Spearthrower Owl) of ''Drums of Desolation. He is the king of the Lamanite tribe known as Earth-Stone and an ally of Blue-Crocodile. ''Kingdoms and Conquerors'' Sa'abkan is first introduced when he and his troops come to a village that Steffanie Hawkins and Pagag liberated from a squadron of Wolf Witches. Sa'abkan sees Steffanie and Pagag huddled up with a group of Lamanite children and orders them to be brought to his post. Sa'abkan, Steffanie, and Pagag introduce themselves to one another at Sa'abkan's post. Sa'abkan assures Steffanie and Pagag that the Lamanite children they saved will be brought back to their own people and given care. Sa'abkan's warriors show Steffanie and Pagag the bodies of Wolf Witches that they had killed. Sa'abkan explains that he and his men have been exterminating Wolf Witches and plan to annihilate the Nephites at the Hill Cumorah. He also tells Steffanie and Pagag that he has heard rumors of a Lamanite prince who survived the purging of his royal lineage and is travelling with a group of so-called charlatans and demonesses. Steffanie is elated, as Sa'abkan's descriptions of Lamanai's companions fit some of her family members and friends that she and Pagag are searching for. Sa'abkan tells them that he doesn't think they are gods or demons, but is intrigued that they bear features similar to the descriptions of Lamanai's companions. Steffanie and Pagag tell Sa'abkan that they are on a quest to find their missing family members, and that they have never heard of Lamanai. Initially, they opt to travel on a separate path from Sa'abkan and his men, but they soon change their minds and decide to join forces with Sa'abkan to liberate their family members that were captured by the Wolf Witches. After nearly a week of tracking the Wolf Witches, Sa'abkan, Steffanie, Pagag, and the Earth-Stone warriors catch up with the Wolf Witches. They ambush the Wolf Witches and rescue Rebecca Plimpton, Micah, and Jesse. Their rescued friends tell them that Steffanie's brother Harry, along with Mary Symeon and Gidgiddonihah, were traded to the Chamulans for use in a gladiator battle. Sa'abkan leads his army, along with Steffanie, Pagag, Rafa, Micah, Jesse, and Rebecca, to the village where the gladiatoral battle is held. At the arena, the heroes are able to rescue Harry, Mary, and Gidgiddonihah, along with Meagan Sorenson and Apollus. Lamanai and Chief Mensabak, along with some other Lamayan chieftans, are cornered by Sa'abkan's soldiers. The Lamanite warriors are shocked to find out that Lamanai truly is the surviving son of Jaguar-Paw, and that the rumors of Fireborn assembling his armies to attack the Nephites are true. After promptly murdering Chief Mensabak, Lamanai declares that he shall unite with Sa'abkan and Spearthrower Owl to decimate the Nephites. ''Drums of Desolation'' On the way back from their meeting with the Lamanite leaders, Harry Hawkins, Apollus, Gidgiddonihah, and Garth Plimpton encounter Sa'abkan and some of his soldiers. Sa'abkan's men see the Nephites' jaguar companion Huracan and mock her. Apollus and Harry try to keep Huracan calm, but she loses her temper when a Lamanite throws a bone at her. Huracan attacks the Lamanites and kills one of them. Harry restrains Huracan and tells her to run away, but one of Sa'abkan's men clobbers and captures him. Garth, Gidgiddonihah, and Apollus confront the Lamanites and demand them to release Harry. Sa'abkan comes and explains the loophole in the truce between the Nephites and Lamanites; the Nephites and Lamanites had agreed not to attack each other until the battle at Cumorah the next day, but they hadn't said anything about protecting an animal. Garth tells Sa'abkan that he is marring his honorable image by punishing Harry. Sa'abkan refutes Garth, saying that Garth and Harry are merely mercenaries that are of lower status than Nephites. Apollus angrily retorts that any Lamanite who grovels before Blue-Crocodile is of lower status than a normal Lamanite. Apollus then asks if Sa'abkan now serves Lamanai instead of Blue-Crocodile. The Lamanite chieftans overhear Apollus and begin to question where Sa'abkan's loyalties really lie. Because of this, Sa'abkan takes some time to ponder what Apollus said. He decides to take Harry back to his headquarters to nurse his wounds. Garth tries to stop him, but Sa'abkan tells him that he can meet him tomorrow to exchange either the carcass of Huracan or Harry's girlfriend Mary Symeon in exchange for a recovered Harry. He goes on to say that, no matter what happens between them, he intends to keep fighting at the battle of Cumorah until the Nephites are annihilated. Before leaving, Sa'abkan tells Garth and Apollus that he will present his offer to Harry when he is recovered and let them know via one of his "agents," implying that there are Lamanite spies within the Nephites. Later, when Harry awakens inside Sa'abkan's headquarters, he finds himself in the care of Sa'abkan and his nephew Archeamus. Sa'abkan tells Harry that he is welcome among them, but he must stay in the tent lest one of his servants incapacitate him severely. Harry will receive the highest respect and be pampered by Sa'abkan's wives and servants. Sa'abkan tells Harry of the offer he made to Garth, Apollus, and Gidgiddonihah before. When Harry refuses to his terms, Sa'abkan tells him that his priests foresaw such results. Harry asks what "glorious honor" he will receive tomorrow night, and Sa'abkan tells him that he will sacrifice Harry at an altar tomorrow, in a practice that will supposedly make Harry immortal. Sa'abkan tries to get Harry to look him in the eye, but Harry opts to keep his eyes closed, as Sa'abkan's scantily clad wives are all in their presence. Sa'abkan has his wives leave so that he can have a proper conversation with Harry. Sa'abkan goes into a more detailed description of the ritual he has planned for Harry, only for Harry reject him. Sa'abkan tries to use Jesus Christ as an example of how the Lamanites will sacrifice Harry to make him stronger, but Harry points out the flaws in Sa'abkan's analogy. He tells the Lamanite king that his pathway will only lead to misery and suffering in Hell. Harry performs a magic trick where he pulls a coin out from behind Sa'abkan's ear. He explains to Sa'abkan and the onlookers that his trick was an illusion-just like Satan's supposed powers. Sa'abkan, out of patience, dismisses Harry as an insignificant "simpering pollywog." Harry calls on the power given to him by God and Jesus Christ and reads the minds and hearts of some of Sa'abkan's kinsmen. He tells Sa'abkan that everything he believes is superstition, and that he can avoid punishment from God if he abandons the gathering at Cumorah and goes home. Sa'abkan angrily yells at Harry, calling him a demon of Xibalba. He goes back on his earlier promises and sentences Harry to be tortured. The guards reach for Harry, but they are shocked when they touch him. Sa'abkan orders his men to keep their eyes on Harry nonstop, and that if he escapes, they will be held accountable. That night, Harry is freed by Jonas, one of the Three Nephites that was blessed with immortality from God. Soon after Jonas leaves, and Harry is joined by Huracan and Rafa, Sa'abkan returns. Sa'abkan tells Harry that he and his priests have decided to sacrifice Harry at sunrise, rather than sunset. As the guards are grabbing hold of Harry, Huracan attacks Sa'abkan. Huracan pinions Sa'abkan to the ground and bites him at the base of his skull, killing him. Shortly thereafter, Huracan and Rafa fight off Sa'abkan's priests and escort Harry as he escapes the Lamanites' encampment. Category:Genocidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Monarchs Category:Cult Leaders Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tyrants Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Spouses Category:Torturer Category:Sadists